The Breaking of New York
by DogTagsOMG
Summary: Smoke and screams filled the air as he ran to the build letting tears fall as he tried to find her. He had to find her. Even if it ment meeting her at the pearly gates.


**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other stories but me and a very good friend of mine (DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron) have come up with this...**

His ears were ring and his lungs burned. Running through the crumbled building, sweat dripped down his forehead. Commands were being yelled through the radio attached to his shoulder. But Bolton ignored it. Throwing a man over his shoulder and starting to the opening. The ground shook as the second Trade Center went down. Breathing in deeply he pulled his way out. He knew he was the last fire-fighter in the building by the cheering of the other fire-fighters as he made it out. Setting the man on a stretcher and refusing one himself, he walked over to his unit's truck and sat on the bumper. Taking of his helmet and gloves he placed his head in his hands and let tears fall down his cheeks. Gaining some strength back he took his phone out of his pocket. Dialing a number with shaky hands, he placed it to his ear. Getting the message machine he sighed. Closing it and placing it back into his pocket. Pulling on his helmet and gloves he started toward the second tower. All the fire-fighters knew why he was, the one person who told him everything was in that building.

**With Gabriella...**

The walls were weak. That was obvious, but it wasn't the steady and quickly crumbling foundation that made it obvious, it was the many people jumping from buildings to survive-or rather, not die by getting crushed by the building as it came down. Gabriella Montez was trapped in the elevator calling for help and banging on the steel door. Feeling the heat of the fire and broken wires heat it from the inside, her heart was racing like she was running a race in under 3 seconds and her hair was matted with sweat as it stuck to the sides of her head. "Help! Somebody!" she called over and over, praying that somebody would come. "Help! Please!" she banged on the door till her hands were raw and red, slimy and slippery with slick sweat. That's when the elevator shaft broke from three of the cables, causing it to shake and rattle, Gabriella shrieked. "Help!" her calls becoming more urgent and her banging becoming more loud and deafening. No one came.  
>When all seemed lost, she panted heavily and tears sparked in her eyes. Her pants turned to sobs; she had stopped banging on the fused shut elevator door and resting her forehead on the heated metal. "Please..." she prayed to the angels above, "...please send some one...anyone...to help." her phone rang. She jumped-startled-at the sound, but fumbled to pick it up with her hands and fingers shaking wildly.<br>Flipping the phone open, she pressed the green button, "h-hello.." she joked out through soft sobs. She only heard static on the other end.

**With Troy...**

Smoked filled the air and Screaming was heard from the distance. His Head snapped to the sound. Ella. Jumping over the Pieces of cement and over Fallen people ignoring the yells of the other fire-fighters, Troy let tears fall as he came to a shaky stop outside of the elevator. "Ella! Baby you in there? Baby!" Screaming through his mask.

"Troy? OH MY GOD! TROY! HELP!" He could tell she was crying and he pried at the door. Pulling with all his might he opened them enough to see in but not enough to squeeze through. He reached his gloved hand through the crack and felt her grasp it. "Troy! Im scared!" The elevator shook and Gabriella screamed.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me okay. Im going to get you out okay. I just need you to stand back okay. Now talk to me. Are you hurt?" Troy sounded scared as well, but the next thing Gabriella saw was an Axe squeeze through the crack and the metal doors screeched as Troy used all his strength to force the doors open enough for Gabriella to get out. Jumping out Gabriella jumped into Troys arms crying. Taking his mask off he placed it on Gabriella's face and shifting her weight so he could support her weight.

Troy hugged Gabriella tight into his chest, his helmet dragging her hair in her eyes. She shook with sobs as the building shook and the heat of the broken wires sparked and small flames ignited. Troy hugged her to him and ran-although carefully-to the exit. The whole building is coming down. "Ella, it's okay," he said, moving his head from left to right when he reached a dead end. "We'll find a way out." He turned down a small space of a hallway. Troy gulped, and went down the space. Having no other choice but to do so.

The building shook again. The whole floor slipped a lot more than a few feet. Troy went to his knees and Gabriella hit the hard linoleum; a small pool of red blood dripping from her head. Troy picked her up and held her tighter, when he got to the end of the hallway, he was shocked to see another dead end. The heat of the growing flames was becoming great and a flood of sweat was dripping off his brow. Turning around, Troy ran out of the narrow hall. Gabriella's body heat growing and fading at the same time. Troy was becoming more panicked when he felt Gabriella's body limp in his own arms. "Ella, baby, come on..please stay with me..." he cried, his chest wracked with sobs and his hands shaking. "Stay with me please!" Another thundering shudder of the building sent Troy and Gabriella into the now crumbling wall. It broke through and both fell to the ground from the height of the crumbling 112 floor tower. Troy screamed as he fell, grasping on to Gabriella tightly.

Fellow firefighters running like circus clowns with a trampoline to catch them. Troy shut his eyes tight, and held Gabriella into him. He screamed as he fell, "ELLA-AH!"

He felt his face come in contact with the Trampoline and his head snap back. He grasped for Gabriella but came up with nothing. His tried to get up but something was holding him down.

"Bolton! Stay still!" his captain yelled.

"No! Where's Ella!" Troy had tears running down his face and he was sobbing.

"Shes in the ambulance. Troy im going to have to ask you to calm down and breath. She is still breathing, they are taking her to the hospital right now." Chad said with a hoarse voice. "Hoops she's going to be okay. You just need to calm down. We need to give you oxygen." Chad talked him through everything as they helped Troy. Pushing of his heavy jacket, Chad tore of his helmet and helped the paramedics hold down a sobbing Troy.

Troy was fling his arms around and Fighting against the paramedics. Chad finally got a hold of his arms and held them above his head. "TROY JACOB BOLTON CALM YOUR ** THE ** DOWN!" Chad yelled at Troy.

"Chad... Im sorry I broke your game-boy when we were 10." Troy said trying to clam down.

"Thanks. I liked the new one you had to buy me after better. Im sorry i popped the tires on your new bike when we were 12." Troy laughed through the oxygen mask and closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

**With Gabriella...**

The soft beeping of the heart moniter was enough to bring Gabriella Montez back to conciousness. Her head felt like it had been hit with a giant mallet, her eyes squinted open and she had to close her eyes again because the light in the room was so bright. She groaned as her eyes adjusted to the lights and the beeping of the heart moniter became loud. Like it was the only sound in the white-tiled room. Well, except for the light snoring of Valerie Montez-Gabriella's twin sister- who was slouching in the chair in the east corner.  
>Gabriella sighed, her eyes roaming around the room. How'd she get here? The last thing she remembered was when she was trapped in the elevator, and the heat, the wires...the elevator threatening to fall down the shaft...Troy getting her out...Troy! What happened to him?<p>

Gabriella sat up, ignoring the tug of pain in her right shoulder and the heavy pounding in her skull. She had to see Troy, where was he? Was he here?

**With Troy...**

Troy shifted on the small hospital bed, groaning like a drunk-even though he wasn't- when his head bonked the wall. "Ow..." he groaned.  
>"About time he wakes up." said a cheerful voice, Troy shifted his eyes downcast and looked at the source. Chad.<br>"Hey man," Troy said, moving to sit up, but was stopped when he felt a strong pounding in his skull and a numb feeling below both his knees. "Oh..." he groaned, Chad looked at him sympathetically.  
>"hey, man, take it easy...the surgeons...they had to c-" he stopped midsentence, not knowing how to tell his best friend since preschool about earlier.<p>

**With Gabriella...**

"Well, miss Montez," said the doctor; reading off the clipboard, "your vital signs are normal, but you are still to stay here overnight for observation." Gabriella listened attentively, despite her mind thinking obsessively about Troy and how he was doing. She nodded and mumbled an "mhhmm" as she looked toward the door.  
>"Miss Montez?" the doctor asked, looking at her with minimal concern.<br>"Huh?" she returned, snapping her attention back.  
>"Did you understand what i said?"<br>She nodded, "yes, but why do I have to stay..?"  
>The doctor breathed, "for observation, it was requested by ...a very..er, questionable blond."<br>"Sharpay..." she whispered; the doctor didn't hear.


End file.
